Koi
by Hatsune
Summary: [Lemon] es un fastidio estar enfermo, sin poder entrar en batalla, y en un árbol mugriento... mendokusai... REVIEWS PLEASE!


― Hmmm…

Se estiró lánguidamente, aunque topó con los pies en la tela de la tienda antes de poder alargar las puntas de los pies.

― ¿Qué hora es?

― Las nueve ― contestó él, perezosamente ―, me parece que ya ha salido el sol.

― Nooo… ― se quejó ella, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo. El calor de la carne en los párpados helados pareció despertarla algo más ― ¿Has dormido algo?

― Nada.

― Pues vaya panorama…

Se obligó a sentarse. Frotándose los ojos con fuerza, se volvió en el estrecho habitáculo hacia su compañero. Una luz suave y verde les iluminaba, filtrada a través de la tela de la tienda. Tan sólo eran siluetas, formas sin detalles, pero el calor que les envolvía les dejaba sentir cada gota de piel.

― Vamos a ver…

Aplicó las manos a las rodillas, que ya parecían en bastante buen estado. La pierna izquierda aún parecía no curar del todo. Las manos, delgadas y largas, se doblaban aún con torpeza. Los brazos, suaves y fibrosos, latían a cada contacto. El hematoma del cuello reclamaba su presencia con una negrura desagradable, pero cedía en los bordes a un violeta más suave. Ella besó aquellos límites, deseando que desapareciese pronto ese cardenal monstruoso.

El rostro, sereno y adormecido, aún presentaba heridas y rasguños. Moviéndolo hacia los lados, descubrió el buen estado de la oreja derecha, a la que había cosido unos precarios puntos hacía dos noches, y el rasguño de la mejilla izquierda, con un color aceptable. En los labios aún abultaba la herida, en una de las comisuras, que no se había curado.

― ¿Diagnóstico?

Él la observaba divertida. Ella descubrió en aquellos ojos estrellas y chispas, seguramente por haber frotado los suyos con tanta fuerza.

― Estás loco ― contestó ella, susurrando. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo tenía tan cerca, que le temblaba el cuerpo. Quería abrazarlo, acariciarlo, morderlo con fuerza, enterrarlo en ella hasta que desapareciesen de la tierra, arañarlo, apresarlo, tirar de su cabello… pero él estaba convaleciente. Sintió el deseo apretarle en la carne, hincharle los pechos, tirar de sus caderas… pero simplemente se inclinó hacia él para besar aquellos labios heridos con dulzura.

― Iré a buscar el desayuno. Tú descansa, _ne_? ― lo besó de nuevo, temblorosa por el repentino frío fuera de las mantas aun llevando puesto el uniforme, y por el hielo en la nuca, donde la mano de él la había cubierto durante el beso. Con el fantasma de aquella caricia, y el leve sabor a acero de los labios heridos, salió a la helada mañana.

------------------------------------------

― Zumo de naranja diluido y algo de arroz, aunque esta frío…

Abrió la entrada de la tienda. Él aún estaba despierto.

― ¿Tienes hambre?

― No demasiada…

― El sargento ha ordenado que te lo comas todo… si quieres te ayudaré.

― Gracias.

Se incorporó trabajosamente hasta quedar sentado, gimiendo con suavidad. Las costillas aún le molestaban. Maldijo bajito entre los dientes apretados, pero ella se rió.

― Tienes la boca algo sucia últimamente, ¿no?

― Mmmhhh… ― rezongó, tratando de beber sin que el zumo aguado le entrase en la herida recién abierta del labio. Chasqueó la lengua tras beber la mitad del líquido. Ella se había comido gran parte del arroz, lo que él agradeció. No tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de tragar aquella bola pastosa de arroz pasado, y menos en frío. Pero el deber le exigía comer, así que lo tragó ayudado del resto del zumo. Se rascó la cabeza. Deseaba darse un baño, le picaba la piel.

― Oye… ¿sabes cuándo podré salir de esta maldita rama?

― ¿Ya tienes ganas de andar por ahí haciendo el mono, _baka_?

― Piérdete…

Aún gruñendo, apartó el vaso y el cuenco, deslizándolos por debajo del borde de la tienda hacia fuera. Se oyó un crujido y el ruido de cerámica rompiéndose a lo lejos.

― ¡Oye!

― Que se jodan ― se dio la vuelta, gimiendo cuando las costillas le recordaron sus fracturas, e intentó quedarse dormido.

Oyó a la mujer descendiendo del árbol y disculpándose ante el resto de soldados. A él le importaban un bledo. Estaba harto de esa tienda, de las mantas, del aire enrarecido debajo de aquella cúpula. Estaba harto de oír las explosiones lejanas, de escuchar las órdenes enérgicas y las proclamas de guerra entre sus compañeros. Sus músculos se le quejaban, los huesos le dolían como agujas, pero quería estar allí abajo, con ellos, no encerrado en aquel maldito hospital de campaña improvisado. Y, sin darse apenas cuenta, se quedó dormido.

--------------------------------------

No pudo evitar darse la vuelta. Le dolía el cuerpo de mantener la postura. Se topó con el cuerpo de ella, tendido junto a él de espaldas, y lo abrazó casi por instinto con un brazo agarrotado. Recordó, al hundir la mano en el espacio entre sus pechos, lo mucho que le reconfortaba el calor de la mujer.

― Qué bien hueles…

Ella se volvió perezosamente, dejando que la mano de él recorriera todo el camino a través de su pecho hasta el centro de su espalda. Acarició con dedos fríos los labios heridos, los párpados verdiazulados por la luz enrarecida, las cejas finas y obstinadas. Sintió cómo se estrechaba el espacio entre los dos al ritmo en que crecían sus apetitos, al tiempo en que se dilataban sus labios, al compás en que sus latidos se aceleraban.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Contra su muslo notaba la evidencia del deseo, arrolladora y cálida. Se arrepintió al instante de haberlo provocado al haberse metido entre las mantas sólo con su _yukata_. Recordaba el dolor, los quejidos, las vendas, las fracturas. Demasiado tarde.

Empujó gentilmente a su compañero hasta que estuvo tendido de espaldas. Dejó que él ciñera sus pechos con dedos hambrientos mientras la besaba ardorosamente el cuello, las mejillas. Él sentía las costillas quejarse sobre la respiración agitada, los brazos agarrotados pinchar y maldecir, las piernas negarse a sostener la cadera anhelante. Pero ella estaba tan cerca… tan suave y apetecible, tan suya… y él estaba tan excitado… ahora lo acariciaba con la punta de la nariz, intentando aplacar un tanto la bestia que estaba a punto de despertar. La delgada tela de sus _yukata_ les dejaba notarse con una hiriente claridad.

― _Kuchi_…

Ella obedeció, lamiendo con suavidad los labios masculinos. Pero él respondió con fiereza, mordiendo los labios suaves y entreabiertos al tiempo que succionaba con hambre la lengua pequeña. Acarició los dientes con la suya, mientras sus caricias se volvían más audaces. Ella no se movía, temerosa de hacerle daño. Pero sus dedos ya pinzaban carne sensible bajo la ropa.

― _Tako_…

Él se sonrió.

― _Oppai no megamisama_…

Entonces rió ella. No le gustaba en absoluto aquel apelativo, pero siempre le hacía gracia en circunstancias como aquella. Él sabía que más tarde le partiría la cara al recordar que la había llamado así, pero siempre lo hacía, porque le encantaba oírla reír.

Ver los ojos negros entreabiertos, anhelantes, tan cerca de los suyos, pudo con su voluntad. Apartó las manos gentiles que frotaban y endurecían sus pechos. Él protestó. Pero ella descendió, abriendo el _yukata_ con manos ligeras, besando el pecho dolorido, el vientre amoratado, el nacimiento del vello, cálido y espeso…

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza, apretando la coronilla contra el suelo duro. Trató de no moverse, porque sus piernas dolían como el infierno, pero la cadera le arrastraba en pulsiones eléctricas hacia arriba.

― _Sugoi_…

Encogió los dedos de los pies al tiempo en que comenzaba a jadear sin control. Los músculos de su pelvis se contraían al ritmo de la boca de ella, de las manos de ella, de su lengua suave, de aquel paladar que lo exprimía, lo inquiría, lo forzaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. En su cerebro se mezclaban el dolor de los huesos con el placer de aquella boca y aquella humedad que lo atrapaba…

― _Su_…_goi_…

Ella tictaqueó en los límites, en el borde, en el extremo, saboreando, mordisqueando, jugueteando con travesura, abarcando después con ímpetu. Un segundo más…

― ¡Aaahhh…!

La espalda le protestó, las caderas le gritaron, las piernas pincharon como demonios, presas todos de las convulsiones. Pero le dio igual. Desapareció en la espiral, mientras se derramaba con violencia.

El rostro acalorado y amodorrado de ella apareció en su campo de visión, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes.

― ¿_Sugoi, ne_? ― bromeó ella, sonriendo. Él intentó recobrar el aliento para responderle, pero sólo pudo respirarle con fuerza en los labios y tratar de abrazarla con sus brazos temblorosos. Ella se tendió parcialmente sobre su torso, dejándose querer completamente satisfecha. El corazón del hombre resonaba dentro del pecho a toda velocidad, como una máquina.

―Ven…

Ella alzó la vista, extrañada. Él la despojaba con sus manos inseguras del _yukata_.

― Pero… tienes que descansar…

― Ven, demonios ― masculló él, tratando de levantarla de su pecho. Ella se alzó sobre él, con las manos a los lados de su cabeza y las rodillas en su cintura.

― Pero…

― Ven…

Las manos de él empujaron sus caderas hacia arriba.

― ¿Qué…?

Besó su ombligo, su estómago dorado, abarcó los muslos firmes y forzó la cadera hacia su boca anhelante. Ella se asentó sobre las rodillas, aún insegura respecto a aquello. Él todavía estaba demasiado débil, demasiado débil…

Una mano se unió a la boca ávida. Los dedos encontraron una humedad cálida que nacía del deseo femenino. La lengua recorrió una franja que tembló y se desplegó, estremecida. Ella dejó escapar un quejido de deseo, de excitación. La sed convirtió los labios en voraces presas, el aliento en un arma dulce, la lengua en un huracán. Ella se revolvió, culebreando sobre aquel torbellino. Trató de no moverse demasiado, de no perder el control. Había encontrado el punto justo, aquel maldito sabelotodo había dado en el centro sin siquiera tener que buscar.

Una mano del hombre se posó con firmeza sobre la espalda, instando a la mujer a inclinarse hacia delante. Ella obedeció, sumisa a los deseos de aquel torturador, apoyándose con las manos en el suelo. Entonces entraron en escena los dedos, aquellos rápidos y gráciles instrumentos de precisión, que la llevaron al límite con rapidez. Su lujuria creció y se concentró, enroscando el caliente placer en torno a aquella lengua, aquellos dedos, hasta hacerla sucumbir. Se liberó gimiendo sobre esa boca, aprisionó los rayos que la atacaban, los hilos que la atrapaban, las lanzas que pulsaban los puntos de éxtasis. Y fluyó entre espasmos y quejidos, mientras sentía la sonrisa fruncida bajo su pelvis, al ritmo de un ataque más cruento, en medio de las sacudidas violentas de su propio cuerpo.

Al derrumbarse reptó hacia abajo, hasta quedar derrotada junto a su compañero. Aún jadeaba al posarse de nuevo en su pecho, el vientre aún se le contraía.

Él la besó en la frente. Lo querría siempre por gestos como aquel, la hacían sentir segura.

Él alargó un brazo, pero ella se lo retuvo y lo devolvió a su sitio.

― Te he dicho que no fumes ― susurró ella, con un puchero en los labios.

― _Mendokusai_… me mantiene las manos ocupadas.

― ¿Qué te parece…? ― se elevó un tanto sobre él y ella misma colocó las manos, cálidas y aún húmedas, en sus pechos. Él sonrió.

― Es un buen trato.

― Cuando fumas, tu boca sabe a asfalto.

― Me gusta ese sabor tan fuerte.

Ella lo besó, entrelazando su lengua con la de él en un baile sensual y rítmico, mientras él la acariciaba, y llevaba las manos a las nalgas femeninas para apretarlas suavemente.

―… Pero prefiero el tuyo, _megamisama_… todos tus sabores… me vuelven loco…

La herida de su labio se había vuelto a abrir, pero ella lamía con tanta lujuria la sangre que no le importó. Dolían sus costillas bajo el peso de la mujer. Pero no se quejó. Por primera vez agradeció estar en aquella maldita rama, en ese jodido hospital de campaña.

No se oía nada alrededor. Decidió que, qué demonios, dejaría la batalla para más tarde.


End file.
